


A beautiful swan

by Petra



Category: Superman Returns
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason White needs all his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A beautiful swan

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://glossing.livejournal.com/profile)[**glossing**](http://glossing.livejournal.com/), at her request.

"He's your son," Richard says.

"And yours." Superman glances at the crayon Father's Day card on the refrigerator.

Richard follows his gaze and winces. "He's not going to be an ugly duckling forever."

Lois smacks Richard in the arm. "He's not now."

"He's never going to stop being human, either." Superman looks at their ceilings, still unmarred by mistaken collisions. "He needs you."

Richard puts his head in his hands. "You're sure."

"Hell yes." Lois puts her arm around his shoulders. "He needs somebody who's smart enough to run away from danger, not toward it."

Richard smiles. "Well, that's true."


End file.
